


new tails

by theaterenerd25



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Roman, Human Virgil, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, mer, mer logan, mer patton, mer roman, mer sanders sides, mer virgil, merVirgil, octopus remus, siren janus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Summary: Virgil is kidnapped and- transformed,  chaos ensuses as Roman and his twin brother go on a search for him
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 47





	1. transformation

**Author's Note:**

> just a few facts that are important for the story!:
> 
> sirens can be represented as a few different animals. they have fangs and can choose between a few different venoms that they use when they bite someone. one kills, one puts someone to sleep and one transforms them into a siren.
> 
> Roman was given a necklace by his mother before she died and was told "you will know what to do when the time comes"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Virgils whole body shook from fear, he pressed himself up against the smooth cold walls of the room he was trapped in. A man wearing a full black outfit, with a black mask covering his whole face except for his eyes, so blue that it became creepy.  
“St-stay away from me!” The panicked young man cried out, his tears of fear making his black eyeshadow run down his face like inky tears  
“Sorry little glower- but your perfect for this-“ his voice was full of creepy laughter  
“Perfect for w-what?” Virgil whimpered as the man walked up to him  
“You see, little ~” he pulled out a syringe with a glowing purple liquid in it. Virgil tried to move, but the bounds on his wrists slowed him and the needle was stuck into his arm. Virgil screamed as the liqui entered his body, and a burning pain spread across body. He felt the bones in this legs snap molding together into a shimmering purple tail, what felt like knives pushed through his arms and under his eyes, forming neat and shiny scales. Webbing formed between his fingers, and gills opened up on his neck . The tips of his black hair became purple.he fell to the floor, unconscious. The scientist laughed, he knelt down, and picked up virgil, slinging his buetiful new mer body into his arms, and bringing him to a large tan. The two mermen inside swam anxiously up to the glass walls, looking sadly at the new prisoner. Virgil was thrown into the tank, and his limp mer body floated in the clear water. As the man laughed and walked out patton and Logan swam over to him. Patton and Logan swam over, Patton reaching out to tap the younger mer  
‘Not another….” Logan muttered “I thought he would only do us-“  
“He wanted someone to replace janus-“ Patton said, referring to the siren, who was a naturally born sea creature, they they had managed to break out.  
Virgil mumbled in his sleep  
“Kiddo..?” Patton said as Virgil opened his eyes  
“W-who are you…?”


	2. introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and patton try to help the poor confused new mer

“Hey kiddo- Im patton and this is Logan” Patton said  
“W-what happened to m-me?” Virgil muttered “what did he d-do?”  
“Kiddo…” Patton helped virgil into a upright possession, Virgils eyes widened as he saw Pattons sky blue tail moving beneath him, he looked down at his ow tail, then at Logans. He began hyperventilating, and floated to the sandy floor of the tank  
“I had a life- I was engadged-‘ Virgil felt the silver and amethyst ring on his finger. Patton floated down next to him  
“Kiddo- we know what. Your going through- were engaged but never got to get married”  
“Ill never see roman again….” Virgil mumbled, Pattons face darkened as he wrapped the new mer in a hug.  
“Oh kiddo…” inside Patton burned with anger, for taking this young mans life, his love away from him “its not fair to do this to anyone”  
*******************  
After Patton and Logan had managed to calm Virgil down he asked  
“W-why are we here? Why us?”  
“I don’t know why us-“ Patton stated before Logan cut him off  
‘He thought we would be pretty as these types of mer, you a luminescent mer, meaning you can light up” he turned to patton “patton is a empath mer, he can sense others emotions, and I am unsure of my biological name, but I can sense danger. He rents us out to little kids birthday partys or shows but everyone thinks were actors, if we say anything he keeps us out of the water until we almost dry up”  
“Wow” was all Virgil managed  
“Yeah…” Patton said “Logie I was going to drop that information slowly”  
“Are there, any others?” Virgil ventured  
“There used to be a snake siren named janus! He was a sweetie! But not treated well at all- the truck he was in fell into the ocean and he escaped” patton said  
“Snake siren?”  
“Sirens are- different from mers-“ Logan replied “they have a animal that they share quality with, janus’s was a snake so he was cold blooded, if he misbehaved he would be put in a tank of cold water” Logan paused “sirens can’t be created by humans only when a siren uses a venom they have on a human”  
“So- like a vampire”  
“I suppose so, yes”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and roman meet a siren

“We have to find him” Roman gritted his teeth against the cold  
“I know Ro, we will” his twin said “you need sleep though” Remus dragged Roman over to their tent, with was set up on the beach, were they had been camping when Virgil had been taken  
“You need sleep Ro, Ill keep looking”  
“O-ok I- I guess *yawn* Im a bit tired”  
“You. Will. Sleep.” Remus pushed roman into his sleeping bag “I will be back”  
*******************  
Remus walked along the shore of the beach “VIRGIL!” He called “VIRGIL!” Suddenly, a huge wave reared up, Remus tried to move, but tried and the powerful sea pulled him in  
In his shock, he inhaled a lot of water and waves kept pushing him under, he felt hands around him as the darkness consumed his vision  
*******************  
Janus dragged the human onto the beach, his long snakelike tail dragging against the dry sand.  
“Remus!” A man with light brown hair ran over, “What happened to him?” Janus flinched back, prepared for a slap Roman looked surprised “I wasn’t going to hurt you”  
“Oh- sorry…” Janus muttered :old habits”  
Roman looked concerned, then looked back to his brother “what happened?”  
“Im not sure, he was in the ocean, I got him out, he’s breathing again” Janus finished, placing a hand on remus’s chest to make sure  
“Thank you!” Remus melted into romans hug, savoring the heat from it  
“Are you ok?’ Roman asked, noticing how janus shook  
“I-im cold- cold bl- blooded” the cold air was starting to hit him “the sea is to rough to be in though”  
“Your coming with us then” Roman said, janus looked p at him with surprise “were camping just over there, we have water, blankets and a heater, do you need a water tan?”  
“N-no- I am a snake siren, I can be out of water, its just hard to move> I can turn into a snake too” Romans eyes were wide in amazement  
“Can you get to the tent?” Roman optioned to a tent, only about 20 feet away  
“Y-yeah”  
*******************  
Janus was curled up, in his snake form, the small heater next to. Him, while remus and Roman looked at the gold tinged snake in wonder. Janus shifted back his tail curled neatly under him “why are you two on this beach in the first place?”  
“W-were looking for my boyfriend- he was kidnapped” Janus shaped his head up”was the man wearing allck? with a mask?”  
“how did you-?” Roman started  
“ I know were he is”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and roman meet a siren

“We have to find him” Roman gritted his teeth against the cold  
“I know Ro, we will” his twin said “you need sleep though” Remus dragged Roman over to their tent, with was set up on the beach, were they had been camping when Virgil had been taken  
“You need sleep Ro, Ill keep looking”  
“O-ok I- I guess *yawn* Im a bit tired”  
“You. Will. Sleep.” Remus pushed roman into his sleeping bag “I will be back”  
*******************  
Remus walked along the shore of the beach “VIRGIL!” He called “VIRGIL!” Suddenly, a huge wave reared up, Remus tried to move, but tried and the powerful sea pulled him in  
In his shock, he inhaled a lot of water and waves kept pushing him under, he felt hands around him as the darkness consumed his vision  
*******************  
Janus dragged the human onto the beach, his long snakelike tail dragging against the dry sand.  
“Remus!” A man with light brown hair ran over, “What happened to him?” Janus flinched back, prepared for a slap Roman looked surprised “I wasn’t going to hurt you”  
“Oh- sorry…” Janus muttered :old habits”  
Roman looked concerned, then looked back to his brother “what happened?”  
“Im not sure, he was in the ocean, I got him out, he’s breathing again” Janus finished, placing a hand on remus’s chest to make sure  
“Thank you!” Remus melted into romans hug, savoring the heat from it  
“Are you ok?’ Roman asked, noticing how janus shook  
“I-im cold- cold bl- blooded” the cold air was starting to hit him “the sea is to rough to be in though”  
“Your coming with us then” Roman said, janus looked p at him with surprise “were camping just over there, we have water, blankets and a heater, do you need a water tan?”  
“N-no- I am a snake siren, I can be out of water, its just hard to move> I can turn into a snake too” Romans eyes were wide in amazement  
“Can you get to the tent?” Roman optioned to a tent, only about 20 feet away  
“Y-yeah”  
*******************  
Janus was curled up, in his snake form, the small heater next to. Him, while remus and Roman looked at the gold tinged snake in wonder. Janus shifted back his tail curled neatly under him “why are you two on this beach in the first place?”  
“W-were looking for my boyfriend- he was kidnapped” Janus shaped his head up”was the man wearing allck? with a mask?”  
“how did you-?” Roman started  
“ I know were he is”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry- this is a shorter one

“Y-you know who took him?” Remus said “who took my friend! And future brother in law!”  
“I- I don’t know his name- but he has my friends Logan and patton!”  
Rmans face darkened “Logan hart and Patton baker? They’ve been missing for years! arnt they dead?”“no.” Janus said “he- kidnapped them and- experimented on them.”  
“W-what does that mean?” Roman asked  
“H-hes created a potion- that ca turn humans into-“ Janus cut off, looking down  
“Into?”  
“Mers…” Janus said quietly “and its irreversible…”  
“Wh-what-“ Roman stuttered “he did WHAT to my storm?!?!?!?!”   
****************************  
Virgil was sitting in the corner of the tank, his tail curled neatly under him. Suddenly Patton and Logan were thrown in the tank, back from a party, Patton rubbed his head as the captain flicked off the lights in the room, leaving them in darkness“Virge?” Patton said, Virgil nodded, though they couldn’t see it, and lit up. His skin, sales and tail all glowed, illuminating the dark water.  
“Thanks Kiddo…” Patton said swimming over “how was your first show today?”  
“It was fine” Virgil replied “just a few kids”  
****************************  
“You sure you want to join us Janus?” Asked roman “we may get caught”  
“Logan and patton don’t deserve to be stuck there, plus I’m the only one of us who can breath underwater”  
“Ok then” Janus shifted into a snake, witch remus tucked into his jacket gently to keep him warm, Janus melted into the heat and Remus smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a OC https://www.tiktok.com/@shadowstorm04/video/6883577562753158405?lang=en  
> her name is willow. she is a Bi girl who died when she was 14, along with her twin sister, they were both kidnapped and murdered, her sister became a angel and her a demon, despite her being just as good a person as her sister. her parents always loved her sister more than her.  
> I love angst


	6. Chapter 6

Finding were the mer were was not a problem, Janus knew the building, and under the cover f night they broke in. When they entered the room were the mere were, romans jaw dropped. Virgil was literally glowing! And his legs were replaced by a shining purple black and silver tail, he had a few scales on his arms and shoulders, and black scales were neatly arranged under his eyes. In the corner of the tank, not far from virgil, two other mers were embracing each other, one had a navy blue tail, with scattered silver scales making it look like a night sky. The other had a sky blue tail with a few spots of white and soft grey scales. Roman had seen those two on the news, they had gone missing three years ago. They must have made a sound, because Virgils head snapped up his glow brightening when he saw the twins.  
“Princey….?” Logan and patton looked up when virgil spoke, eyes widening when they saw the humans. Virgil pressed his hands onto the walls of the tank, Roman and Remus ran up to it  
“Virgie…” Romans voice was a combination of a hundred emotions Joy, sadness, anger, awe. He hadn’t prepared himself for this, for how beautiful Virgils new body would be, but also- the reality, Virgil was a mer, a stunning, mythical creature of the sea. And he would be for the rest of his life, he can’t go on land. There was a flash of light and the siren appeared, replacing the snake that remus had let slither to the ground.   
“Janus”. Logan and patton swam up  
“Were getting you out of here” Roman said “um- thank you, but- how do you plan on getting us out?” Logan asked, flicking his tail “were not sirens, we can’t transform”  
“Simple” Janus said “I learned a spell that can make mers human for 10 minutes, we just need to get you to the ocean before that runs out”  
*************************************  
Just as they were leaving the building, remus holding the sleeping snake janus’s body in his arms, roman felt a puncheon his arm, but when he looked, there was just a syringe with a tiny bit of red liquid in it sitting on the shelf next to him, he shook it off, they all ran out of the building and down the road, early making it to the ocean before the mers turned back. They were free


	7. Chapter 7

The beach, and surrounding area, were deserted, this was because they had gone to a island, to let the mers adjust. It had been about a week. Roman was sitting with his feet in the ocean, Virgil sitting in the water, when Roman suddenly winced from pain and cried out falling over into the water. Virgil quickly dragged himself over “roman! What happened?!?!”  
“E-everything hurts…” Virgil watched in shock as a magical glow surrounded roman, transforming his body  
********************************  
Remus and Janus were a while away, arms wrapped around each other, Remus kissed the sirens cheek “jan?”  
“Yes Remus?” Janus replied with a smile, happy that he had managed to confess  
“Logan- said something about sirens being able to transform humans?”  
“Well yeah we can-“  
“I want you to transform me”  
********************************  
“Your sure re? I have to bite you-“ Remus nodded “ok then- im warning you- this will hurt a lot”  
“Im ready” Remus said, Janus inhaled, he had one hand around remus to keep him from moving, like he did with prey ‘but it won’t kill him, he wants this’ Janus reminded himself. He tightened his grip around the human, before sinking his fangs into his boyfriends neck. Remus winced slightly as the venom entered his body, janus pulled back.  
“Its gonna take a moment to kick in, theres no going back on this remus…”  
“I won’t want to jan” Remus said, holding a hand to his neck, he suddenly he gasped, doubling over with pain  
“Re-“ Janus dragged himself over to the human and leaned remus against him, rubbing the back of his neck with two fingers muttering calmingly


End file.
